The Clara Chronicles
by timetotype
Summary: Clara Merden had grown up as a product of two worlds, leaving her conflicted as to where she truly belongs. In the midst of growing tensions in the wizarding world, follow Clara in her attempts to keep up in school , with her friends, and her new found attention from an ornery group of boys. Is Hogwarts truly preparing her for the war brewing? (Marauders Era)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, plot lines, etc., only my own. I simply write out of admiration of the books._**

* * *

 ** _1975_**. In the muggle world it was an era of turbulence. America had just pulled out of an ugly war, people were protesting in the streets and Clara's muggle father was rarely sober enough to acknowledge any of it happening. However at the age of 16 that wasn't even her biggest concern, what concerned her was the war that was building in the wizarding world. It was what every witch and wizard knew about yet feared and refused to recognize . Clara was pulled out of her thoughts by the dragging of her record needle. It was September 1st, which was the day each year she looked forward to most. She finished loading her belongings in her trunk and leaving all but the bare minimum in her room, there was no sadness in her departure. She had to quietly carried her stuff down the stairs, she was trying to carefully leave with out waking her father as he was passed out on their couch in front of the television. The last time he had accompanied her to King's Cross station was her first year at Hogwarts, the last year her mother was alive and the last year he was altogether conscious enough to protest her way of life. As she stepped out on to the street, the air was warm and the clicking of the wheels from her trunk behind her provided some sort of comfort to her. Luckily the bus system didn't question a girl with a trunk and owl in a cage but she suspected she wasn't the only one to have made this trek today. The train station was no less crowded than any other year and when she made her way through the brick column between platform's nine and ten the crowd wasn't even remotely tamer. Her heart sunk as teary-eyed parents sent their kids off with emotional goodbyes. Even her first year it was never like that. Her muggle parents weren't her actual parents and when they found out their adopted daughter was a witch, they rarely acted parental. Apparently she had come from a long line of pure-blood elitists and when her real parents broke ranks and became what was deemed a "blood -traitor", they had a target put on their backs. They didn't want Clara's upbringing to be the same way which is why when they were killed she was given to a muggle family and left with her name and a fortune to support her in the magical world. However that was all that Professor McGonagall had told her when she had come to her house 6 years ago to tell her she was a witch; the rest of her family history was rather unclear.

Before Clara finished loading her luggage on to the car, someone jumped behind her and threw their arms around her shoulders.

"Clara Merden! Why didn't you visit me this summer?!" The girl screamed catching Clara off guard. It was her best friend Lily Evans.

"I'm sorry. I know I know! It was kind of hectic." she said pulling Lily into a hug. Lily knew she wasn't too much of a fan of her home life and respected her silence.

"Come on we better hurry if we're gonna get a good compartment with the rest of the girls. Alice and Mar already went to grab one and I came to find you." She said dragging Clara behind her through the crowd. Lily slipped into the compartment closest to a set of restrooms.

Clara was pulled into a second round of hugs.

"There she is!"

"We were worried for a second!"

"Hi! Hello! No need to worry, I doubt the train would ever leave without me." she teased.

"Come on we all have to hear about the summer!" Alice said pulling Clara down next to her. The teenage girls excitedly chatted about the events of their summer. Lily Evans, Alice Fawley, and Marlene McKinnon, had been Clara's dorm mates since she started at Hogwarts but it wasn't till a few years ago the group had always become inseparable. Clara and Lily had clicked their first year immediately, both having muggle upbringings, but it wasn't till she had a mishap during school her 4th year that they were all thrown together for the long haul.

Their chat was fun and energetic as their train ride convos often were and like clockwork the conversation was interrupted when the door slid open.

"Evans! How was your summer?" It was none other than the infamous James Potter that had been in love with Lily since first year. He had his posse in tow that had named themselves the _Marauders_ , a name that made Clara roll her eyes every time she heard them mention it.

"Potter. What do you want now?" Lily quipped. No one got underneath Lily's skin like James did.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious, he wants to know how your summer was." The boy to his left spoke up. It was Sirius Black, James' biggest partner in crime.

"Do you speak for Potter now, Black?" Clara jabbed at Sirius. Frankly, the pair annoyed her most of the time. They got away with everything and acted like they owned the school. She admitted they were funny and did manage to make her laugh from time to time but she wasn't afraid to go head to head with them.

"Well someone's got to Merden." sending her his best smile awarding her eye roll. Out of the group, Clara liked Remus the best and even considered him a friend. They had classes together and even had studied together, she never quite placed what had drawn him to James,Sirius, and Peter.

"Oh give it a rest and leave before one of us hexes those smirks off your face." Clara said sending Remus a wave and wink as she closed door and locked it before they could protest.

"Clar always knows how to shut them down" Alice grinned.

"Unfortunately it never shuts them up" Lily said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Lil you have to admit he's gotten pretty handsome and he's not as bad as he used to be. Honestly they all look pretty nice." Marlene teased Lily and elbowed her.

"They're all yours Marlene" Lily said reaching for her book.

"Nah, you know I prefer older men" Marlene wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Right now her and a Hufflepuff 7th year seemed to be having quite the fling.

"Yeah but the real mystery is how come none of them have girlfriends" Alice asked.

"I can think of several good reasons. Between Potter being insufferable, Sirius with a new girl every month, Remus with his studies, and Peter with his shyness. They never seem to have time to commit to anyone." Lily jested.

"I don't know I think Potter is pretty committed to someone" Clara winked. "Anyway enough about them, any updates about you and Frank?" Frank Longbottom was the boy Alice had been crushing on for 2 years and just last year he had mustered up the courage to start hanging out with her and spending alone time together.

"I mean," she began to blush furiously "we've been writing each other all summer. And even hung out a few times." she said shyly tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Alice!"

"Alice!"

"Alice!Why didn't you mention any of that in your letters?! This is big, romantic letters, long walks in the park and after last years date..." Clara teased as Alice's face became fully red.

"Yeah I s'pose so." she grinned

"Don't think this conversation is over young lady, we'll hear more later." Lily fake scolded.

"What about you Clar, anyone catch your fancy?" Marlene imposed. Clara didn't have anyone who really caught her eye, it wasn't to stay she didn't have crushes in the past just that they only ever remained that: crushes. She was the friend type and no one ever expanded on that.

"Nah, you know me, just trekking on as usual." she said reaching up overhead to try and grab her uniform to change. "Come on, don't worry about it, we'll be arriving soon."

"Alright, alright but we'll also talk about this later." Marlene said as Clara was pushing her out the door.

"Of course Mar."

* * *

The group took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Clara scanned the room and it was relevant that the room was emptier. It was no secret that each year more and more muggle-borns were staying home out of fear of what was happening in the world. It was enough to make her frown.

"Oh no" Lily sighed.

"What?" Clara questioned but as the seats next to them were filled, she had the answer to her question.

"Well Evans, some would say it's fate" James said sliding into the seat next to Alice, luckily Lily was on the inside. Clara however was not afforded this luxury as Sirius slid in the seat next to her.

"I don't recall asking you to sit here." Lily protested.

"I don't recall asking your permission." James joked but Lily simply didn't care and started a conversation with Marlene.

"James why don't you give it a rest." Remus urged obviously annoyed.

"How was your summer Remus?" Clara questioned trying to break the tensions.

"It was good, a little dull but that's only by comparison to these guys." Remus joked. The sincerity made Clara smile but it didn't last long.

"What? You don't want to know how my summer was Merden? or James? Or Peter?" Sirius fake pouted.

"No, not really. Although did new team captain over here come up with a way to win the cup this year?" while Clara was annoyed with James, on the Qudditch pitch he was one of the best damn good players. However she rarely talked to him outside that. She had been on the team since her second year and her and James were the only ones to make it in their second year. They had some what of an friendship because of that in their second year but that didn't last long.

"You bet. I've been reading all summer, reviewed some old playbooks, and even went to a few rec games to get some ideas. I have some notes if you want to look at them and maybe give me some ideas. You have a good eye." James said excitedly and Clara noticed a side of James she hadn't before. He seemed dedicated and almost nervous which was in stark contrast from the normal attitude he had.

"Yeah, Of course!" Clara said excitedly, she absolutely loved Qudditch.

"Well I mean if you impress the captain enough to make the team again." and there he was. Back to his cocky self.

"I don't think Clara has to prove herself to but she could beat you in a match." Lily interrupted, obviously listening to their prior conversation.

"And you say I talk a high game with my friends." Sirius said to Clara in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah but at least hers it warranted Black and she's absolutely right Potter. You know I could take you." and with that, Dumbledore had quieted the students for his open remarks. The girls went back to their chattering and luckily didn't have to talk to the boys the rest of the meal. It was one of the longer conversations she had with them and as always it left her irritated.

"Alright Clara and I have a quick prefect meeting with McGonagall but then we'll meet you up there. Make sure you grab us a room." Lily called as she steered Clara to the front of the great hall. It was Clara's first year as a prefect and she was actually rather surprised she was chosen. She was a good student and often followed the rules but not always. She didn't like getting in trouble but she was always stood up for her friends or herself, she had rather stubborn streak. Clara filed in next to Remus who was also named a prefect last year and she figured he was heading for head boy because despite his friends antics he was very by the book.

"Congratulations Clara." Remus smiled at her.

"Thank you and I mean you too, even if it's you second year." she teased him. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry about James and Sirius earlier, they can be a bit much." he said sheepishly.

"It's alright. They like to try and get under people's skin. And they know I'm friends with Lily so it's guilt by association." she smirked at the tall, lanky boy.

"If it's any consolation I think they do like you, they just try to get people going. Believe it or not, I think they consider you a friend" and before Clara had time to question what Remus meant, McGonagall had started her lecture that she apparently gave every year. Clara had eagerly listened to as much as could before realizing just how tired she was. After the meeting Lily, Remus, and herself, made their way back to the common room. When Lily and her had made it to their dorm, Alice and Marlene sat in ready in full sleepover mode. The girls talked about the gossip that had already made it's way around the school and did each others' nails as they often did on that first night.

"Clar, Remus has seemed to be awfully friendly towards you lately." Alice imposed. The question caught Clara off-guard.

"Yeah an you should have seen him chatting her ear off at the prefect meeting." Squealed Lily, feeding into Alice's accusation .

"Oooo does some one have a crush on Clara..."Marlene awed.

"Jeez you guys are awful. You know that's not true." Clara blushed. She didn't like Remus in that way but it still embarrassed her to talk about it. "Besides I don't need a guy right now." she said solemnly. Truthfully it wouldn't hurt to catch someone's attention but she didn't rely on it.

"We know you don't like him, we just like to see you get flustered. But Clara guys are idiots right now and most of the time." Lily said warmly and it was the last they mentioned it.

It wasn't until later, that when she sat in bed that she remembered what Remus had said earlier. _I think they consider you a friend._ That was certainly news to her and she certainly had never considered them friends. She didn't have time to analyze what he meant before she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter! I honestly didn't think I would write another Harry Potter fic but here I am. You can never have enough Marauders Era and it was an era I really wanted to explore. I hope you all liked it and please don't hesitate to leave a review or send me feedback, I love hearing from people. Hope to update soon, thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, plot lines, etc., only my own. I simply write out of admiration of the books._**

"Alright! Come on ladies, up and at em!" Lily's shrill tone was enough to make Clara groan. She was never too fond of mornings and she wanted nothing more than curl back under her covers.

"But mom..." Clara fake whined.

"Let's go." This time Clara pulled herself up and made her way to the restroom. She only half tried to make her face presentable and straightened her very unflattering robes and made her way to the dorm door. Lily looked bright-eyed and pristine as she always did, and it was enough to make Clara a bit jealous. She was short and a bit frumpy, and her hair still grew pink for she had long given up on trying to dye it a natural color. She grumpily sat at the table as she stared at her oatmeal.

"Oh come on cheer up. At least we'll be in N.E.W.T classes and won't be with people who don't care about classes." Lily had endless energy and endless talent. However she was looking forward to learning more but mainly to be prepared. The world was getting scarier everyday and she wanted to feel confident in her abilities to protect herself. She finished whatever she could at breakfast and grabbed her timetables for the day. Her morning was her harder classes including charms, astronomy, and history of magic which were all before lunch and it was going to be an exhausting morning. She had Charms with Alice first thing in the morning which wasn't an awful way to start the day. Professor Flitwick was always clear and concise, it helped that Clara had a knack for charms and that she was allowed to work with Alice.

"By Friday I would like 12 inches of parchment on a review of your O.W.L. level charms and you'll each have to chose one to demonstrate. Class dismissed." He said releasing the students.

"What do you have next? Please say Astronomy" Clara said hopefully.

Alice frowned. "Sorry Clar, it's my free period" Clara sighed

"Alright, see you at lunch."

Clara had to cross all the way to the other side of the school just to make it on time to the Astronomy tower. She always preferred to sit in the back during Astronomy but apparently all the other students had the idea before she did. Clara slipped into a seat near the window and sighed. She saw a couple of younger students sit on the lawn, it was a beautiful day.

"Is this seat taken?" Clara looked next to her. It was Remus.

"No, go ahead." she said gesturing towards the seat. Clara, who was normally quite interested in star charts and patterns, mindlessly did her work without much thought.

"Psst." Remus whispered. "Clara"

"Hmm" she said looking at him.

"I have to visit my mum on Friday, she's uh sick. Is there anyway you could copy notes for me. If not it's alright." he said nervously.

"Of course." she said, she felt bad for him. They made their way out of the classroom eagerly, in order to make it to their next class on time.

"Oh and Remus!" she called to him.

"Yeah?"

"I hope she feels better."

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Your mum I mean." She was worried that she made a trip up.

"Oh yeah, thank you." he said shyly.

History of Magic was her slowest class as usual but it was all worth it when her free period before lunch came up. Clara gladly sat underneath a tree at the Black Lake. She was making serious headway on this charms essay and was quite content with herself. At this rate if she worked through lunch she wouldn't even have to worry about it till Friday. Unfortunately, everyone was extremely chatty after their first classes of the day and her charms essay stayed tucked away in her bag. There would be plenty of times this year when everyone would be rushing to study or work during lunch and Clara was in no hurry to already start on the first day.

"Okay so Mar we have astronomy together last." Alice said stretching across the table looking over Marlene's time table.

"Lily, I think we have Defense together and Potions!" Clara said excitedly.

"Oh thank goodness! I've barely had any classes with anyone I know today!" she cried with relief.

"Shoot. I better get going so I can get a good seat in McGonagall's!" Clara hurriedly finished her food and gathered up her belongings. Transfiguration was her favorite class and whether she'd admit or not McGonagall was her favorite professor. She was stern but caring and had always seemed to take a shining to Clara. She had made it fairly early and was able to grab a seat in the front but before she could get situated McGonagall approached her.

"Miss Merden." she said.

"Yes Professor?"

"I'm afraid I'm assigning seats this year in order to match students who have different strengths to work together." She began "Your seat..." she said looking down at her clipboard." is over there" she finished pointing at seat in the center of the second to last row.

Clara nodded in understanding, quietly moving her things. She could only hope her seat mates were hardworking students. It was a higher class so she assumed that at least the students she would be working with would be willing to work. Just then two people slid in to the seat on either side of her and needless to say she was not feeling lucky.

"Listen Prongs all I'm saying is that if we go tonight then no one will expect-"

"But Filch is always more on edge the first night and you know that but -"

Clara looked at James and Sirius sit down next to her as if their whispering was actually fooling everyone. They went on for several more minutes like that. She spoke up as a last ditch effort that her table partners were some kind of mistake.

"She's assigning seats this year." she said opening her textbook.

"And you're looking at your assigned seat partners." Sirius quipped. _Great._ she thought. Just dandy.

Luckily her first day wasn't too bad, Sirius had fallen asleep and James actually looked intrigued in the lesson. She was hopeful that these would not be their seating arrangements all year as she sank into her seat because if so _it was gonna be such along year._

* * *

The first few weeks of school were hectic as always. Routines were all out of shape, students were still rowdy from summer and people were all trying to throw together their best Qudditch teams. Clara barely had time to catch her breath, between her course load, Qudditch practice starting, and her mother's sister had started her yearly letters. Ever since Clara had resurfaced in the magical world her pureblood aunt had been trying to collect her into the family way. She would talk about the protection her family could offer and the comfort she could provide Clara after school. She had no idea Clara knew of her parent's radical nature and perhaps saw her as an asset to the upcoming war. She had never actually met her aunt but her cousin was in Slytherin and often would add subtle reminders of her aunt's offers. However Clara was not that stupid, she was not going to willingly walk into the arms of the Dark Lord's supporters no matter how many times she hated her living situation. No one knew of their relation or her connection to that world and ishe was thankful for using her muggle parents last name. As far as anyone knew, she was a muggle-born. However, none of that mattered right now, because all anyone could talk about was Hogsmede and who was going with who. There were even not mentions of muggle attacks that Friday before the first Hogsmede trip.

"Look at her Prongs, she's ignoring our presence. I don't think she likes working with us very much." Clara had about had it up to here with Sirius Black's and James Potter's snarky remarks about their seat partners.

"Well she might but it's hard to tell." James said.

"Well," she said without looking up. " _She_ has a name, and _She_ can speak for her self. Crazy. I know." They both cracked a smirk at her,

"Well Merden? What's the answer? Do you like working with us?" Sirius asked.

"You know to have an opinion on working with you, you actually have to you know, work?" she remarked at their lack of help.

"You misspelled that word." James teased to which she just sent him daggers.

"Just finish off the report." she exasperated. " _Correctly"_ she added.

"Woman of little faith." he acted hurt.

"I wonder why" she rolled her eyes.

"So, who are you going to Hogsmede with this weekend?" James angled, she knew what he was getting at. She played along.

"Hmm, and why are you curious?"

"I'm hurt. I can't inquire about my best friends' plans?" James joked.

"Oi! What about me?" Sirius protested.

" Don't even think about it! For your information, Lily already has a date this weekend and I'm going to let you know that you two pretending to be my friend won't get Potter a date with her." Clara said exasperated and stormed out of the classroom. She didn't know why it got to her, she knew these were their personalities but she hated the thought of being used. So maybe it was her hot temper that got her involved in what had happened when she stormed out of Transfiguration that day. She saw a group of Slytherins in the hallway enchanting a first year Ravenclaw's books and Clara stormed towards them with no plan in mind.

"If your so clever then get them back from us" one of them called to the boy.

"Hey!What's the big idea?" Clara shouted at them, crossing her arms. " Just leave him alone!"

"Oooh and what's a high and mighty Gryffindor Prefect gonna do?" _Idiots_ she thought. That's all they could come up with.

"Listen." she said unenchanting his books. But it was obvious they weren't as they pushed him to the floor.

"It's obvious your kind can't stick up for themselves" he spat. Clara rushed over to the muggle-born boy as he looked petrified.

"And what exactly _is_ my kind? Good and decent people?" she retorted to him. She didn't realize the situation caught James and Sirius' attention.

"What are you suggesting you filthy -" he began but was interrupted when a cocky Sirius Black interrupted.

"What's going on here?" he smirked.

"Well if it isn't the infamous blood traitor. It doesn't surprise me that you're standing up for this mudblood." the words rolled off Clara's back.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure we could wipe those grins off you face!" James shouted as he protested reaching for his wand.

"Hey! Hey! Unless you both would like to explain to your houses why you lost points then I suggest you get to class." she stood in-between the boys. She saw the Slytherins scowl and mutter "mudblood" one more time before running off as Professor McGongall poked her head out of her classroom.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" she asked the Ravenclaw boy

"No."he looked like he was going to cry but obviously didn't want to in front of some older students. "Hey. It's okay. You're a lot braver than me." this made him smile.

"Yeah, don't listen to them they don't know what they're talking about." Sirius called to the boy. She was surprised at his attempt to comfort him. "They're just angry because you have cooler house colors than them." he added. After the boy laughed Clara sent him on his way.

"Good kid" Sirius said but Clara was upset.

"What was that?" she asked. They looked at her confused.

"Huh?" James questioned.

"We just stood up for you?" Sirius retorted.

"And almost made us lose house points and start a full out duel in the hallway." she was not in the mood

"The proper response would be "thank you" Merden." Sirius said annoyed.

"I can stand up for myself." and she turned on her heels and stormed away from them the second time that day.

Breakfast Saturday morning didn't do much to make her feel better.

"You mean you ALL have dates today." Clara whined.

"We're sorry Clar, I didn't realize this would happen. Please tell me you're still going?" Marlene said squeezing her shoulders. The realization had just hit Clara that all her friends had dates for the first trip to Hogsmede and she was left with no one to go with.

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm sure I can find someone." Clara reassured.

"I mean I'm sure Frank would understand if I canceled." Alice said

"No. Absolutely not." Clara protested."Listen, I'm fine. You guys have fun." she felt like a mother.

"We'll make it up to you."

"Promise."

Clara sat at the table by herself to finish her breakfast. There were people she could move to sit with but she didn't bother mid-meal. She enjoyed the silence for the 5 minutes it lasted.

"Do you mind if we join you?" it was Remus, with James, Peter, and Sirius in tow. She nodded her head slowly.

"Are you going to Hogsmede today?" he asked trying to avoid what was coming.

"No. I don't think so." she said quietly.

"Well your in luck then." James piped up in his usual cocky manner that caught her off-guard.

"We've decided to forgive you." Sirius smirked.

"Oh? and what did I need to apologize for?" she said agitated.

"It's not important. Because we've decided to invite you to come hang out in Hogsmede with us today." Sirius said. She rolled her eyes.

"Hmm let me think. No thanks." she said getting ready to leave.

"Oh come on. You'll have fun." Remus spoke up now. They couldn't be serious. Her going to Hogsmede with people she was barely friends with?with the Marauders?

"I'm fine." she said but as she spoke the group of Slytherins that made fun of her yesterday sent her a dirty look, it made her a little worked up. "Besides I got a lot of work to do and..."

"It's Saturday. Look Clara, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really am but I didn't do it because you're friends with Lily. They were being jerks, now you can lay around all day moping or you can join us and have some fun. But either way it's not us you should be mad at." she was taken back by James' serious tone.

"As I recall we were on your side." Sirius said, surprisingly without an ounce of sarcasm in his tone for once.

"Yeah!" Peter added, speaking for the first time.

"I'm only sorry I didn't get to sock him in the nose. But James is right Merden, I think we're the better option." Sirius said with a full mouth.

"I think what he means is.." Remus began. "Is what do you say?"

Clara took in the group for a moment, looking from boy to boy. She really didn't want to spend her day alone but she was a bit skeptical. Maybe this was some ploy to get in with Lily but for some reason Clara wanted to trust that James and Sirius were trying to help her yesterday, especially when Sirius tried to comfort that boy. She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth next.

"Alright. What's the plan?" They all looked at her with grins.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! As always I love hearing from you guys in reviews and I'm having fun writing it so let me know! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, plot lines, etc., only my own. I simply write out of admiration of the books._**

To be completely honest, Clara couldn't remember the last time she had stepped foot into Zonko's Joke Shop. she assumed it was some time during her third year just to see what it was like. It definitely was never her friends top choice of store and despite her curiosity she never imagined being here under these circumstances. Clara sat on the floor in the back supplies room of store reading through their new item catalog while James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus were trying to decide what things were the best to annoy Filch. It was certainly not how she saw herself spending the day but if she was also honest she wasn't having an awful time.

"Oh wait! Here's something called a Nose-Biting Teacup?" she called looking up from the booklet.

"What does it do?" Sirius said absent mindedly.

"Hmm let me think Black." she said looking at him and he realized the slip he made. "Best guess, I'd say it's a teacup that bites your nose." she sent him a grin

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just keep reading." Sirius said.

"Ya know I think it might be someone else's turn. I want to look around too." she said closing the booklet and passing it on to Peter. She stood up to stretch her legs and she left the boys that were bickering to skim the aisles. She was intrigued by the all different items and smirked as she scanned a few things that she remembered the boys using.

"I'm sorry. Are you not having fun?" it was James. He seemed sheepish

"No what makes you say that?" she asked confusedly

"Well you walked away."

"Yeah don't be mad but I've never spent more than 5 minutes in Zonko's and we haven't left the back room." she joked looking at a suspicious box that appeared empty.

"What? Really? Oi Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail get over here." she rolled her eyes at the nicknames

"What's up?"

"We need to give Clara the Marauder's tour of Zonko's" he called to him.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well she hasn't been here since her 3rd year." James reasoned

"Well I could have told you that." Sirius quipped

"Hmm thanks." and somehow Clara was dragged into another hour at Zonko's and had never laughed so hard.

"You mean to tell me you tried to ask Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the world, out on a date." She said now sipping a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

"Well to be fair McGonagall was trying to give us a detention." James joked.

"So you thought flirting with him was your best option?" she questioned.

"Well it was my idea to be fair." Sirius piped in.

"I'm shocked." she grinned. She looked around the pub and took in the crowd. Their were a lot of couples and a few groups of friends and she hoped no one would bat an eye at her being with the marauders. She peaked outside.

"It's starting to get dark out there." she pointed out.

"Dinner will be starting soon." Peter pointed out.

"Yeah we better get going." Clara said getting up.

"Eager to get away from us Merden?" Sirius said skeptically.

"If your standing inbetween me and my dinner, then you bet Black." she told him as they strolled back to the school.

"Wow, I'm wounded."

Clara went to bid her goodbyes to the boys but paused for a moment. "Hey guys?" she called to them and they all turned around. "Thanks, I guess." she said nervously looking at the ground.

"Sure"

"No problem"

"Of course"

"Anytime"

They all coursed at the same time which made Clara laugh, and with that she set out to find her friends.

"Well there she is." Lily said from the bathroom as she was slipping into comfy clothes when Clara entered the dorm.

"How was the big date?" Clara asked excitedly

"Hmm..." she didn't seem too excited. "Good but he didn't seem that into me."

"Well his loss, I'm sorry Lil." she called.

"It's okay, no harm done." she said brushing her hair. "What about you? I heard you had four dates." she said coyly.

"Are you upset?" she really hadn't given much thought to how Lily would handle it, she figured not well.

"No, just how'd that happen, I didn't know you guys were friends"

"Uh, not really, something happened yesterday and they felt bad." Clara said sheepishly.

"That's surprising." she said.

"Uh yeah I guess so." Clara felt awkward. "It honestly was just a one time thing so I wasn't by myself today." she said reminding herself it wouldn't happen again.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that again." she said, now feeling like the guilty one.

"It's okay! Let's go eat, I'm starving!" she said changing the subject and sweeping her away to the great hall.

* * *

Luckily, her and Lily moved past the weird spurt about her and the marauders. Clara had kept her distance in the coming week from them. Maybe it was Lily or her better judgment kicking in but she was skeptical about befriending the over-eager group of boys. She had more or less been avoiding them because of something Lily said earlier in the she was talking James and instead of her usual condescending use of his last name she called him "James".

"James you're decent at Transfiguration, what did you get on number 5?" Lily called to James as they sat in the great hall to study. It was enough to make all 4 marauders to look up at her and Clara.

"Well?"

"Uh yeah let me check." James said nervously. He walked over to explain it and Sirius gave Clara a knowing wink, as if to say their plan was working.

"Uh, Lil I'm gonna call it a night I'm tired." Clara said leaving suddenly.

"Oh um okay, I'll be up soon." she said.

She wouldn't admit it but she was softening on him and Clara couldn't help but think she had something to do with it. It's not that she was upset they could actually get along for the first time in 6 years but she was conflicted nonetheless. It was weird how natural it seemed when James and Lily did get along but it was only a few moments and no one seemed to notice. However, this week she hadn't even talked to her friends that much because she was feeling a little isolated. Her aunt had sent her another letter saying that "if it was her mudblood parents that were holding her back they could take care of them. " The whole thing had made her sick and is probably why come Friday, two weeks later she was about in the same mood that day she first went on Sirius and James.

"Clara?" Lily nudged.

"Hmm?" Clara was sitting mindlessly on her bed with the letter underneath her pillow.

"You've been out of it lately Clar." Alice spoke up.

"I'm sorry. School has just been ya know..." she drifted off mindlessly.

"Yeah I get it. Well why don't you get some sleep " Lily said slipping into bed.

"I will thanks." but Clara could not sleep. The rain outside progressively beat down harder on the window as she could feel the words of her letter burning through her pillow. Around 2 AM Clara couldn't take the darkness of her room and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and slipped downstairs to the common room. It wasn't the first time Clara had not been able to sleep and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. She sat on the carpet in front of the fire place for what seemed like hours. The letter from her aunt sat in her fingers as debated whether or not to burn it, the stack of the other letter were next. Maybe it was everything going on or the isolation she was feeling from two different worlds and not quite belonging to either but tears streaked down her face. It was rare she let herself cry but sitting by herself in the dark and rain in early morning provide some comfort. Clara was snapped to attention when she heard a commotion coming from the entrance of the common room. She quickly dried her tears to the best of her ability and sat on her letters. She saw a soaking wet James, Sirius, and Peter. She hoped if she stayed quiet they wouldn't notice but they made their way to the fire place.

"Oh! Uh Clara? Is that you?" James said jumping back in surprise.

"Uh yeah" she said hiding her face and hoping it wasn't obvious she had been distraught.

"Are you alright?" Sirius said smugly. Obviously expecting a sarcastic answer.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed, the fireplace is all yours." she said trying to hide her letters under her blanket. She was going to leave but stopped in her tracks on the way.

"Hey is Remus okay?" she asked quietly. He wasn't in class today and he didn't appear to be with them now.

"Oh now she wants to talk to us?" Sirius said annoyed. Clara approached them closer.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Clara asked defensively.

"Just you've been ignoring us for two weeks and now you care enough to talk to us." James added emphasis. She couldn't believe the audacity of what she was hearing.

"After we went out of our way to invite you to hang out with us." Sirius quipped

"Well excuse me. If it was that much of an inconvenience for you I wouldn't have come. And don't act like I was committing some big crime, it's not like we're friends, I don't get why you're being so dramatic." Clara felt tears rushing to her eyes again but she refused to let them out.

"Well we certainly aren't, now that we know you feel that way." James said.

"You guys don't know a thing about me so don't act like it." she said getting ready to leave.

"Oh how hard it must be to be you." Sirius taunted.

"You know what forget it. I just wanted to make sure that Remus was okay because this is the second time in only a few weeks that he's been out of class and I had to take notes for him. He wasn't in class today, and I didn't buy his mom being sick and now here you guys are without him in at 4 in the morning, soaking wet looking like hell. So your right I must not give a damn." and before she could hear an answer she stormed off to her bed, feeling worse than she did before she went downstairs. Sleep was not in the picture at this point so early Saturday morning and she wasn't even hungry like usual.

"Hey Clara, you coming to breakfast?" she asked but Clara didn't stir. "Okay out with it, I heard you pacing all night and I know you aren't asleep."

"It's okay, really." Clara said.

"If it's about the boys, I've been trying to be nice to them for you."

"Huh?" Clara said in a state of confusion. Sitting up from the bed wincing at the argument she got into last night.

"I didn't know if being their friend was something you were gonna do but," she sighed deeply "I wanted to be a good friend to you. It's scary out there and I want you know I'm here." Lily said seriously.

"Aw Lil, I don't think so but thank you so much." she said pulling her into a hug. Here was someone who truly hated most of those guys ( and right now so did Clara) and because she thought that even Clara might be their friend for a minute she was willing to try an turn the other cheek.

"We all have to stick together." Alice said.

"Okay Alice you have to get in on the hug too." Lily called pulling her in.

"Why are we hugging ?" Marlene asked confused walking in the room.

"Do you need an excuse?" Clara teased.

"Nope." she said. And in that moment everything seemed relatively okay. She felt supported as her and her best friends stood in a group hug and even for a few moments all her problems were non existent. She was happy and content as she agreed to head down for breakfast and didn't even realize that when she stormed off last night she had left some of her aunt's letters in front of the fireplace that a group of 3 nosy boys just happened to find.

* * *

 **Will Clara end up befriending the Marauders fully? What will they think about her letters? Will she find out Remus's secret? I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it! Thanks again for reading and I love feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, plot lines, etc., only my own. I simply write out of admiration of the books._**

"Maybe we should just ask her about it?" Peter asked addressing the elephant in the room. The group of boys sat in their dorm room discussing the letters of Clara's that they found when she stormed out the other night

"They're letters from a pureblood family talking about muggles ! What more do we need to know!" Sirius called, knowing people like that. "Clara's obviously an elitist."

"Oh Sirius stop! Clara is one of the most genuine people and her best friend is a muggle-born and she's a muggle-born herself." Remus protested.

"Then how does she have a pureblood aunt?" Sirius said picking at his blanket angrily.

"It's not really our business. And we all have family we aren't proud of." Remus argued.

"I think we should just ask her guys." Peter repeated for firmly this time.

James spoke up for the first time in the argument. "I think Wormtail's right. We need to talk to her."

"We don't _need_ to do anything. Why do we care so much?" Sirius asked.

"Because you guys went off on her for no reason, and if I was there I could have told you that was a bad idea. You at least owe it to her to set it straight before making assumptions about her life." Remus reasoned.

With that the group made a plan to find Clara after class that day.

* * *

Clara sat quietly in the common room as students started slowly filtered out for the night. She sat at a table picking at her homework nervously. She had received at note earlier that said

 _Clara,_ _Meet in the Common Room at midnight._

It was not signed and she had no clue who had slipped it into her books. She was a bit frightened but more so curious. She knew it was probably dangerous to just follow the orders of a note she had received but she figured that the common room was pretty safe. She heard a stirring coming from the stairs of the dorms .

"We don't even know if she'll show up." she heard someone whisper.

"Yeah well you're the one who had the note idea."

"Shut up."

The source of the whispering was given 4 curious looking faces. She rolled her eyes.

"You wrote the note?" Clara said surprised. She really didn't know who to expect but after their spat last week it certainly wasn't the marauders.

"You left something last week." Peter spoke gesturing to something in Remus' hands.

"What do you mean?" but the idea was already swirling around in her head. Remus handed it over.

"We weren't uh being nosy but-" James began.

"But lets just say you aren't fooling anyone." Sirius said distastefully. She scanned the letters nervously, they were exactly what she thought.

"Okay then. Well thank you for returning them to me." She said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Uh,"

"What exactly do they mean?" Sirius said bluntly.

"Sirius! Clara you don't have to explain yourself but.." Remus trailed off. She really didn't know what he was getting at.

"But if you're in a bad situation or into something deep, you can talk to us." James said the last thing she expected him to stay.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle." She said nervously rubbing the scar on her hand. As she always did when she was anxious. However when it brought attention to the boys she stopped.

What she didn't realize was her words triggered something in the memories of both Sirius and James. A memory of boy who was just as stand offish and closed when he too, struggled with family.

"Really what's wrong Clara?" Sirius said this time more sympathetically.

"Nothing you guys need to know." she said getting ready to leave.

"Actually we do." James said slyly.

"Oh and why is that Potter?" she asked taken aback.

"Because we a have a suspicion that whatever this is, hasn't been shared with your other friends." he grinned.

"Listen ignore them Clara." Remus said looking at me. " We're worried about you and these letters are concerning with everything that's going on. And if anyone else had come across them, it might look suspicious."

She sat on the couch and thought for a minute. The boys seem to have took it as a cue to sit around her in front of the fire place. For the second time she sat in front of these four boys, she didn't know what compelled her to talk to them.

"Well, my parents aren't really muggles," she began and as she started she couldn't stop. It seemed that every detail of her family situation that had been boiling up for 5 years spewed out. The boys didn't dare to interrupt her the whole time she spoke. It seemed to be helpful but at the same time she had no way to gauge their reaction.

"And yeah I've never actually met her. I only know Jonathan Draper, he's actually my cousin. We'd never admit it but he's passed on more than one message from aunt."

"So Merden is...?" Sirius questioned

"My adoptive father's name. When I came to Hogwarts, McGonagall thought it'd be safer and with everything that's been going on lately, it might have been the best idea." she said disgracefully.

"So you're not a muggle-born? You're actually part of a long line of purebloods? But what about the scar on your hand? An do your muggle parents know she's been harassing you and trying to collect you?" James puzzled.

"No." she said sharply. "My mum died when I was 12 and my dad isn't ever .. well.." she was embarrassed " he always has a bottle in hand." she adverted their glances. She had never told anyone the full the story. Everyone had pieces. McGonagall knew about her real parents and the girls knew about her dad but no one knew both. Somehow these boys managed to now know everything about her past. "Listen I know, it's a lot and you don't have to believe me but that's the truth. You know more than anyone but I'm not in any trouble, I'm not joining the death eaters, in fact if you don't mind, I'd like people to continue to think I'm a muggle-born." she said getting ready to get up, overwhelmed.

"Clara!" James yelled, steadying his hands on her shoulders. He could see the panic in her eyes. "Calm down. It's okay. We aren't going to tell anyone but you can't hold all that inside. You'll explode." He said releasing her.

"I have one more question. You saw how those boys treated you? You see how muggles keep disappearing everyday, why do you want that price on your head?" Sirius asked.

"I'd rather be hated for who I'm not, than hate innocent people because of who I am." She said firmly but her strength was wavering. "I'm sorry for all of this guys but I really should get to bed." she said feeling tears start to warm her face.

"Clara wait.." Remus called. She stopped but continued walking, she felt as if she had just made a big mistake.

* * *

Clara had awoken early the next morning before any of her friends had. She was hungry, which is rare for such an early hour. She got dressed as quietly as possible and slipped out of her room without waking anyone. Clara was never fond of mornings or getting up early but something was relaxing about Hogwarts asleep still in the early morning. The Gryffindor table was pretty empty and she took her seat as food slowly had started to appear among the tables. The morning paper came across the table for anyone who was willing to pay, she slipped the coin into the owls purse. She groggily flipped through the pages while sipping her juice. Just then, without asking she was surrounded at the table.

"Well good morning Clara." James said chipperly

"Mind if we see your paper?" Remus asked. She nodded her head in confusion. Sirius poured himself a black cup of coffee and passed it to Peter. They all sat around in silence while they filled their plates with food.

"I'm sorry but do you guys need something?" she broke the silence.

"No, we're just eating breakfast with you." Sirius said nonchalantly on her side.

"Listen if this is about last night, I'm fine, really. You don't have to sit here." she argued.

"Clara, are we really that bad? We're not judging for what happened, we are, believe it or not here to support you. And you don't really have an option." James argued.

"Well to be fair we are that bad sometimes." Remus reasoned which got a laugh out of everyone. Clara finished her breakfast on a high note as the boys continued to entertain her.

"Clara are these idiots giving you trouble ?" Lily said slipping next to her at table.

"What makes you think she doesn't want us to sit here Evans?" Sirius jabbed.

"Well pretty much any common sense speaks for itself." she said reaching for the toast.

"Well we gotta go, but we'll see you later Clara." Remus said basically trying to pull James away. She sent them a genuine grin.

"So you're okay with them now?" Lily asked cheekily.

"Lily!" Alice poked.

"What I'm joking." Lily said, although it was obvious she wasn't 100% joking.

"I'm just saying Clara, you've always hated them and you've never had super close guy friends." she argued. Even thought Lily was right it still stung a little, she couldn't flirt with guys like Marlene did or even Lily.

"We aren't really close Lil." Clara said putting her belongings in her bag.

"And besides, you said it yourself, they haven't been intolerable this year." Marlene piped up.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." she said dropping the subject.

"It's okay but I got to get to class now! See you later!" Clara said running out of the Great Hall with Alice

* * *

"Psst" James said poking her with his quill, as they sat in Transfiguration that day.

"What?" she said trying to listen to McGonagall.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked mischievously.

"Well with that tone probably avoiding you lot." She joked.

"Oh you know I'm irresistible M- Clara" Sirius said almost using her last name that the boys had obviously been avoiding since she told them about her family. It threw off Sirius' normal cocky game.

"It's okay. You can use my last name it's not going to kill me. " she teased. He sent her a grin.

"Okay if you're done flirting, you didn't answer my question, what do you have tonight?" Clara tried not to blush at James' comment.

"I don't know probably homework!" she said confused.

"Good. So nothing important." he said.

"And how are you passing you classes?" she said shaking her head.

"I do okay. Anyways we have a plan to go to the kitchens for the after Halloween party." Every year the boys threw a party in the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate Halloween but mainly just to show off to the other houses.

"And we're not going to eat enough at the Halloween feast?" she asked curiously.

"You're complaining about more food?" Sirius asked

"Fair point. But why are you telling me?"

"Well you're coming with us." James said matter of factly.

"Oh really and why is that?" she mused.

"Because Remus and Peter are on set up this year and they even got Evans and Fawley to help out so you're stuck." James reasoned.

"And you'll get to choose your favorite foods to bring." Sirius added

"Oh Merlin. Fine. I'll do it. But only because of the food not to help you."

"See I told you she'd cave Padfoot." James said proudly.

"Well can you blame me for having doubt?" he said sending her a wink.

"I'd be more hurt if I had feelings Black." Clara shot back.

* * *

So only a few hours later, after having snuck to the kitchens to procure food for the party and set up decoration the Gryffindor Common Room was in full swing. Music played, people we're laughing, and she swore she even saw Lily and James talking. Clara sat on one of the stairs for a moment taking a break while nursing her butterbeer. The scar on her hand was particularly red from all the Qudditch practices they had this week and the cool glass felt good on it. Just then Sirius approached her, much to her surprise.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked curiously.

"Well isn't it obvious? Avoiding you." she teased. He smiles.

"Mind if I sit and avoid me for a while too?" he joked and she nodded.

"Did you choose the music?" she asked curiously. It was a muggle rock band she was quite fond of.

"Yeah. You like it?" he asked humming along for a minute.

"Yeah I have some more of their records if your interested." she offered.

"Really? I never pegged you for a rock kind of girl Clara." he said surprised.

She rolled her eyes."You want them or not?"

"Uh yeah." he said. His eyes landed on her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've had it for a while, it's just from a broom accident." she dodged.

"Oh. " he said. It was clear he wasn't buying it. " Listen Clara, I'm not um, very good at this. I mean, what I'm trying to say is, I get it." He didn't say what "it" was but Sirius' family history wasn't exactly a secret but she had never asked details. " I just. I know the excuses and I don't like to talk about it but if you need someone to..." he continued to struggle.

"Sirius," she stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder. She never used his first name"Thank you." he sent her a wry smile. She would never forgive her father for the things he did when he was drunk but honestly she had forgot about the scar. She had gotten good at avoiding him when he was most violent the older she got. James, Remus, and Peter came up the stairs too.

"Hey what are you guys doing up here?" Peter asked.

"Talking about my wicked Qudditch scar." she joked.

"Scars are pretty wicked." James said stretching out on the stairs.

"Not really" Remus added talking about the scars on his face.

"Yeah but Moony you're the most badass looking person I know." James teased. They all laughed.

"Hey Potter, I saw you got Evans to talk to you." she smirked. James Potter blushed full on.

"She still hates my guts." he said sadly.

"Well we all know that mate." Sirius joked.

"I'll tell you a secret. You aren't doing as bad as you think." she said which caused him to grin. There the 5 of the sat on the stairs, all laughing and joking.

"Listen so for tonight's prank, " James began.

"There's more?" Clara questioned. Thinking the party was enough.

"You bet! And you're either with us or against us." James said excitedly.

"So are you in?" Sirius asked.

"Well I don't know if I have much of a choice." Clara smiled. For some reason, even though they were going off and breaking school rules, she felt safe. Sitting on the stairs, laughing with the four of them gave her a sense of security. Her situation was no longer bottled up inside of her and while she wouldn't admit it to them, she no longer regretted who she had shared her story with. She was content.

* * *

 **New chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading and as always I would love to hear review if you guys are liking it so far!**


End file.
